From U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,495 to the present applicant a decorative panel is known which comprises a core layer, a decorative layer being present on one or both surfaces, and an outer layer on at least one surface of the panel, which outer layer is mainly composed of a synthetic resin comprising one or more radiation-polymerizable compounds. The core materials mentioned therein include bonded fabric or mats of mineral fibres, paper, glass fibres, plastic fibres and mixtures thereof.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,604 to the present applicant there is known a decorative panel having at least one mat decorative side, which panel comprises a core layer, with a decorative layer being present on one or both surfaces, and an outer layer on at least one surface of the panel, which outer layer is mainly composed of a synthetic resin comprising one or more radiation-polymerizable compounds. The core materials mentioned therein include panels or foils of a plastic or a metal.
At present there is a need for decorative panels having very good surface characteristics, such as a high scratch resistance, resistance to wear, impact resistance and a good dimensional stability and resistance to chemicals. In addition to that, such panels must be easy to work, for example saw, screw, drill, mill, nail etc. Preferably, no splinters will form during such operations. In addition, such panels must not warp in moist conditions.